Undeniable
by dejiko001
Summary: Sequel to Day 4 of "Eventual." Katsuki Bakugo couldn't take it anymore. After that incident on the beach with Tsuyu Asui, he couldn't deny what he felt any longer. He wanted her, he needed her, and he'd be damned if he let anyone else steal her heart before he could. One-shot: Katsuyu.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**My Hero Academia**_ and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

 **A/N:** I had found out a while ago that My Hero Academia Rarepair Month 2018 is _this_ November, but my God, I could barely handle writing a full-on week of Katsuyu one-shots (while trying to release them on time, but failing a few times) for Katsuyu Week 2018, so just when I told myself that I wouldn't participate, I...had gotten inspiration from one of the prompts...which was _Desire_.

Before I knew it, one thing led to another, and this became the outcome of it: a sequel to what I wrote for Day 4 for Katsuyu Week 2018. If you haven't read _Eventual_ , my collection of one-shots for Katsuyu Week 2018, I recommend you read the one-shots for Days 1 and 4. Start reading Day 1, then read Day 4, and then come back here to read this one-shot.

Just like with what I did for Katsuyu Week 2018, I made minor revisions with this one-shot because I wanted this to be released on time and because if I kept continually revising, this would take _forever_ to get released. Also, I had to make a reference to Katsuki's superhero name, but he doesn't have a canon superhero name (to my knowledge, at least, so no spoilers please), so I used "Ground Zero," which I know has been used by Japanese Katsuyu fans and got mentioned on a Reddit thread.

Anyway, if you want to participate in the My Hero Academia Rarepair Month, check out **bnha-rarepair-month** on Tumblr! Katsuyu counts as a rarepair, and you can check their Tumblr to see what other ships count as rarepairs. (Also, I know it's called BNHA Rarepair Month, but...I'd just rather call BNHA as MHA.)

Finally, _big warning_ : you might've noticed that the rating is M instead of T, like most of my fanfics. It's, uh, there for a reason... This one-shot is probably one of the most suggestive ones I've posted so far, which is why I decided the rating should be M instead of T, so if you feel uncomfortable at any point in the beginning of this fanfic, just skip to the next line break. (Everything after that line break is entirely T-rated; it's legit just the first part of this that's M-rated.) Just _please_ keep in mind that Katsuki and Tsuyu are both adults in this one-shot: Katsuki is 26, whereas Tsuyu is 25. Oh, and expect some coarse language, too.

With all that said, enjoy!

* * *

 **Undeniable**

My Hero Academia Rarepair Month 2018  
Day 14: _Desire_

Katsuki blearily opened his eyes, feeling the presence of someone hovering over him on his bed. Instinctively, he was on guard—until he realized who it was, and his eyes shot wide open as he became slack-jawed.

"Hey there," Tsuyu whispered, smiling as she continued to hover over him, and the only thing she adorned was that white bikini she had for that photoshoot—the same one that hugged and showed off her curves in all the right places.

Katsuki stared, still in shock and wondering _how the hell she even came into his apartment_ until she leaned in toward his face, and good God, she smelled the same as she did the other day—just like the _sea_.

"Not going to say anything, Bakugo?" Tsuyu asked, an amused smile on her lips.

"Get off," Katsuki retorted immediately, doing his damn best to not look any lower because if he did, he'd be staring right at her chest.

Tsuyu giggled in response before she lowered herself, lying on Katsuki's body.

Katsuki's breathing hitched. He could _feel_ her soft breasts press up against his bare chest, reminding him how big they were for her petite figure.

"Make me."

Something clicked in Katsuki upon hearing those words. Immediately, he found himself unconsciously flipping her over, so now, he was hovering over her while she gazed up at him, still wearing that bikini, and _God_ , did she look breathtaking.

"Bakugo?"

Katsuki didn't reply. He found himself heaving, trying to resist because as every second passed, his brain started to turn the wheels in his head, and he realized that he _shouldn't_ be doing this and instead _kicking her off his bed_ and demanding her how the hell she got into his apartment, despite the growing _want_ accumulating in his nether region that he knew was up by now—and yet, all his thoughts stopped short the second he was pulled down by Tsuyu, his breathing hitching again and his eyes widening in response.

"Bakugo…" Tsuyu whispered, her eyes an innocent, but wanting gaze.

"What?" Katsuki managed to say without his voice cracking, and he resisted the urge to shudder when he felt Tsuyu's fingers in his hair and the way she caressed his scalp.

"Can I call you Katsuki?"

Katsuki felt all sense in him just _disappear_ the second she asked that. Within seconds, he found himself leaning down to lick and suck on the side of her neck.

" _Ah!_ W-Wait, Bakugo—"

"You can call me Katsuki," Katsuki whispered, letting his lips brush against her neck.

"K-Katsuki…"

Katsuki licked her neck again, and he heard her moan softly. That _sound_ was so intoxicating to his ears that he continued to lick and suck until he found himself sucking hard enough to the point where he heard her give a slight cry in pain and felt her wrap her legs around his hips.

Suddenly, he hated how much clothing was in between them. Hell, all she had on was her bikini, and he had on a pair of shorts, but it was enough to make him feel frustrated. Within seconds, he pulled away, glancing at the hickey he made before feeling his nether region brush against Tsuyu's, and his breathing hitched again.

"Katsuki…" Tsuyu moaned, pulling Katsuki's face up to hers.

Katsuki didn't hesitate as he began to dry hump her.

" _Ah!_ "

With every thrust and grunt, Katsuki heard Tsuyu's moans become louder, and when he began to knead her large, soft bouncing breasts, despite the fabric of the bikini top in the way, Tsuyu moaned even more than before, prompting him to continue.

"Ah, ah, _ah!_ Katsuki, please!"

"Please _what?_ "

"Please don't stop! Plea— _ah!_ "

"Don't stop _what?_ " Katsuki teased, smirking down at her.

Tsuyu's face flushed. "T-This… Please, Katsuki, please…"

Katsuki immediately closed his eyes and leaned down—to kiss her, to _taste her_ , because good God, he didn't want this to end, and slowly, his hands reached down to the side of her bikini undies, preparing to pull them down, when suddenly, he heard a distant alarm beeping.

Katsuki opened his eyes immediately, realizing that he was now lying on his bed as he tried to figure out _what the hell just happened_ because his room was now a bit brighter, he felt abnormally hotter than usual, his nether region was up, his alarm was going off continuously, and more importantly, Tsuyu wasn't anywhere in sight.

Within seconds, everything clicked in his head, and he groaned and resisted the urge to smash his alarm clock. "Fuck my life."

* * *

It had been a week since then, and Katsuki made sure to avoid the beach at all costs—or, well, nearly any body of water, really—unless necessary, of course. After that stupid dream he had, he didn't think he could even look at her the same way anymore. Granted, he always looked at her the same way—minus how he felt that strange feeling around her sometimes—but really, it was all _her_ fault for whispering in his ear like that, especially with the way she looked and acted…

Katsuki let out a frustrated sigh as he removed his sunglasses and grabbed one of the cookbooks on display in front of him. He tried to distract himself from thoughts of Tsuyu as he opened the book to look at the recipes inside. Hell, he was even considering on buying the book until he heard male voices from the aisle on the other side.

"Man, Froppy's such a goddess… Have you seen that photo shoot in that magazine spread?"

"The one with the beach clean-up?"

"Yeah! She was always beautiful on her patrols, but to see her in an actual swimsuit… I feel like my eyes have been blessed."

"Wait, but isn't she with Ground Zero?" There was a snicker. "You better hope he doesn't catch you saying that stuff, or he might actually kill you."

Katsuki heard a scoff. "Dude, don't you know about his reputation? He's a hero, and yet, he goes to such extremes when catching villains. I mean, I understand if they're big-time villains, but for small ones? What he did is just insane."

Katsuki immediately scowled, resisting the urge to stomp right over and kick their asses, but he knew they were right. His reputation _was_ polarizing: although he was a hero, there were times when people questioned his heroism because of his methods or how extreme he handled some situations. He knew he had a fanbase, but even his fanbase couldn't save him from the criticism he'd receive from news reporters and tabloids about whatever he did.

Katsuki then heard a small laugh, breaking him out of his train of thought. "Man, you _really_ better hope he doesn't hear you now."

"I'm not scared," Katsuki heard the other man reply. "Besides, I don't believe they're together, like the media's trying to portray. With his reputation like that, I doubt Froppy's even into him."

And just like that, Katsuki tried to ignore that stupid sinking feeling that began growing in his chest. Even when he heard those two men continue to talk and then make their way down the aisle to the point where he could no longer hear them, Katsuki felt the weight of those words on his shoulders—because, really, at the end of the day, even though Katsuki knew that he was _the_ Katsuki Bakugo, that man was right: there was a possibility that Tsuyu wasn't even into him.

And honestly, as much as Katsuki wanted to change that, he didn't even know where or how to begin.

* * *

The next day, Katsuki showed up at the pier again, this time at night and in his civilian clothes. He had debated on jogging, but his mind was too occupied—occupied with thoughts of _Tsuyu_ , to be exact. Thinking about how Tsuyu could never feel the way he felt toward her made his heart sink—and naturally, like the man he was, he went on an explosive tantrum whenever he encountered any villain.

Katsuki had done this yesterday while on patrol, and now, his unfortunate victim, who was another small-time robber, is currently hospitalized with months to go to recover. Naturally, the media used this against him, like they had done many times over the years ever since he became a hero. Granted, Katsuki didn't care about what others thought of him, but a part of him wondered if Tsuyu had heard the news yet.

Hell, she might not even be in the city anymore, now that he thought about it. It wasn't uncommon for heroes to be transferred to another place, which made him wonder if that was how he had encountered her a while ago in the first place.

"What's on your mind?"

Katsuki blinked, flinching at the voice before he looked to his left and noticed Tsuyu was there, wearing her civilian clothes. He relaxed, letting out an unconscious sigh of relief before he grumbled, "None of your damn business."

Tsuyu hummed. "You're right. It's not."

Katsuki stayed silent, shoving his hands into his pockets. Maybe it was the nighttime sea breeze that was giving him goosebumps, but when he realized her outfit—a plain white t-shirt that hugged her curves, a pair of shorts that showed off her legs, and flip flops—he immediately averted his gaze to the sea, trying to suppress any of those thoughts he had about her because of the stupid dream.

"But, you know, it's unlike you to have that kind of look on your face, so…you can't blame me for feeling concerned about you."

Just like that, Katsuki's breathing hitched, and he licked his lips, trying to think about what to say as he shut his eyes. Slowly, he let out an exhale and looked at her again.

Tsuyu stayed silent, staring at him in response.

"So, Asui…" Katsuki's voice trailed off, trying to think of what to say next, but _nothing_ came to his mind no matter how much he wanted it to.

"You can call me Tsu or Tsuyu."

Katsuki felt his heart pounding louder and louder as every second passed, but still, _nothing_ came out.

"Bakugo?"

Katsuki shook his head. "It's…It's nothing."

Tsuyu frowned. "It doesn't seem like nothing." She paused. "Is it about the media?"

Katsuki furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"I heard you beat up a robber yesterday to the point where he had to be sent to a hospital instead of getting arrested." Tsuyu paused. "Normally, I'd say I'm not surprised for something like that happening since you had done it before, but with the way you're acting right now—"

"I'm _fine_ ," Katsuki interrupted.

"You don't _look_ fine. If you were, you'd be snapping at me to get out of here already."

"Look, things are just…" Katsuki let out a frustrated sigh. "They're just complicated right now, okay?"

"Because of the media?"

"No, because of you!"

And just like that, there was a long pause of silence as Katsuki realized what he had just said, his jaw dropping, as Tsuyu's eyes slowly grew wide like saucers.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuyu finally asked, her voice soft.

Katsuki immediately shut his mouth, and _holy fuck_ , he wanted to just _leave_ and not come back to this place ever again—not while she was around, at least.

"Bakugo?"

"Nothing."

"Bakugo, that wasn't—"

"No, it's _nothing_."

Tsuyu stayed silent for a few seconds before she sighed. "Do you want to come over?"

Katsuki looked at Tsuyu in bewilderment. "What?"

"For dinner, Bakugo."

Katsuki's jaw dropped. "I…I— _what?_ "

Tsuyu sighed before she turned around and began walking away.

"Hey!"

"I don't have all night to wait for you, so you can either come with me and talk this out or starve and be alone with your thoughts."

Katsuki glared at her retreating back—until his eyes started to shift downward…and then, he immediately shut his eyes when he realized _what the hell he was doing_ and groaned loudly. " _Fine!_ Fucking shit…"

* * *

Having dinner at Tsuyu's place was…weird and awkward—at least, that was what Katsuki felt. The second he entered her place, he couldn't help but stiffen because he was in _Tsuyu's apartment_. He managed to relax once they both started cooking—because hell, he was already imposing on her, and he wanted to at least show off to her somehow—but once they sat across from each other at Tsuyu's dinner table with their plates of curry, utensils, and drinks set up, Katsuki felt himself stiffen once more.

"You can start eating, you know," Tsuyu said.

"I know that," Katsuki retorted.

"Then, why are you so stiff?"

Katsuki flinched. "The hell you talking about?"

"You've been feeling awkward since you came, right? I thought cooking with me helped you overcome that, but I guess not."

"I am _not_ feeling awkward—"

"Great, so do you want to talk about what you meant down at the beach?" Tsuyu interrupted coolly before she took a bite from her curry.

Katsuki averted his gaze to his plate and resisted the urge to scowl. "No."

Tsuyu chewed in silence before she swallowed. "Okay. But, just so you know, it's better for us to talk about stuff like that in private rather than in public. I'm pretty sure we don't need another rumor spreading around about us."

Katsuki looked at her and furrowed his brow. "Rumor?"

"You haven't heard? The tabloids have been spreading the word that we're secretly together."

Katsuki pursed his lips as he was reminded of what he had overheard yesterday in the bookstore from one of Tsuyu's fanboys and his friend.

After a few more seconds of silence passed, Tsuyu frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Normally, you would've exploded by now over something like that like you did last week."

Katsuki's breathing hitched as he remembered how _close_ she was to him with the way she whispered in his ear.

"Instead, you're just glaring off into the distance. So, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Katsuki grumbled before he began eating his curry, trying to ignore that feeling of anxiety that slowly began to rise throughout his entire body.

"You said it was because of me, though."

Katsuki flinched before he swallowed his recent bite and pursed his lips.

"Did I do something that angered you to the point where you hospitalized a small-time robber?"

"No."

"Then, what's wrong?"

Katsuki let out a long sigh of exasperation. "You didn't do anything wrong." He paused. "It's just… I don't know how to explain it."

"Take your time, then."

Katsuki blinked.

"We still have to finish our dinner, remember?" Tsuyu said as she gave a small smile.

And just like that, it happened again. There was something the way Tsuyu had looked at him with her large eyes and that small smile that he couldn't help but stare at her, completely mesmerized until he realized he was and did his best to snap out of it.

Katsuki inaudibly gulped as he pursed his lips. "Fuck…"

"What's wrong now? Curry not to your taste?"

"No," Katsuki hissed. "How can you be a smartass one second and then be completely something else the next? It's throwing me off!"

Tsuyu only stared at Katsuki in response before she began eating in silence.

"You're not going to reply to that?"

"I don't see why I should since you won't tell me what's wrong," Tsuyu replied coolly. "It's up to you on whether you'd like to tell me, of course, but if you don't want to tell me and instead plan to take your frustration out on me, then I'd rather we just eat dinner in silence. That way, you can leave sooner."

Katsuki pursed his lips again. "I wasn't taking my frustration out on you."

"Sounds like it, though, and quite frankly, we're adults now—in our mid-twenties, mind you—so I imagine you'd know well enough how to handle your own problems."

Katsuki sighed, frustrated at the situation because _what could he even tell her?_ It wasn't like he could casually tell her how he felt, and besides, he couldn't help but think about what he had dreamt of last week. It was enough to get his heart racing and all the reason to stiffen and not know what to say.

Finally, Katsuki let out a long sigh as he put down his spoon and stood up from the table. He ignored Tsuyu's surprised look before walking over to where she sat.

When Tsuyu stood up herself and noticed that he continued to walk toward her without hesitation, she began to back away. "Bakugo?"

Within seconds, Tsuyu was already backed against one of the counters in her kitchen, and Katsuki took that as an opportunity to close off her chance to escape by cornering right then and there with his arms.

Katsuki's breathing began to hitch again, and he pursed his lips before sighing softly.

"Bakugo, if you don't explain yourself right now, I will use my quirk on you."

"Your quirk can't do shit against me," Katsuki replied, but his voice came out soft—because, really, Tsuyu was right there in front of him, and granted, she was cornered, but their proximity was enough to make his heart race.

"Is that a challenge?"

Katsuki sighed. "No, it's not. Just…Just let me explain, will you?"

"Is this related to what's been bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Then, go ahead."

Katsuki let out another sigh, but it wasn't enough to mask the growing anxiety hidden deep in his chest. "I—I just… I really don't know how to put it."

"Take your time," Tsuyu said softly.

It was the way she looked at him—as if she _understood_ —that made him clench his fists because _God damn it_ , why did she have to make him feel this way?

"Bakugo?"

"This is what I mean by you acting a smartass one second and then something else the next."

Tsuyu blinked in confusion. "What?"

"One second, I get annoyed at you, and the next, you're like this, and yet, either fucking way, I don't know how to explain how I feel. I mean, when you're a smartass, I _do_ get annoyed at you _since you're a smartass_ , but for fuck's sake, when you're like this, or when you smile, it's—it's like… I don't know. I don't know how to put it, Asui. I really don't.

"I mean, I… Fuck, this is going to be too much information for your ears, but I had a dream about you last week, and it was enough to make me realize what I had been feeling about you for the past, I don't know, _decade?_ I mean, granted, what I overheard from one of your fanboys yesterday in the bookstore also helped, but what he said pissed me off, so—"

"What did he say?"

Katsuki's jaw dropped, and it took a few seconds for him to compose himself. Despite that, he still grumbled, "That you'd never give me the time of day, basically."

"I'm giving you the time of day right now."

" _No_ , not like that." Katsuki sighed. "I…I meant…a different way."

"Meaning?"

Katsuki pursed his lips, and he could've sworn he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest any second now. He took a sharp intake of breath before he finally whispered, "Romantically."

Tsuyu's eyes widened.

"I meant it romantically," Katsuki confirmed softly, already feeling the adrenaline running through his veins, before he let out a sigh. "I…I got pissed when he said you wouldn't be into me like that, so…"

"You got emotionally affected over this to the point where you hospitalized someone?"

Katsuki cringed and averted his gaze as he reluctantly nodded. Within seconds, though, he felt Tsuyu's hand against his cheek, prompting him to look down at her, and he couldn't help but inaudibly gulp with the way her hand caressed his cheek. Hell, it was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"You shouldn't have let it affect you," Tsuyu said softly.

Katsuki relaxed into Tsuyu's touch. "I know."

"The media's always looking for another excuse to criticize you, you know."

Katsuki let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I know."

"And you still don't know what it is you're feeling?"

Katsuki was going to answer, but he stopped, realizing how Tsuyu's cheeks had already began to redden. Just the sight of her blushing, shy face was enough to make him lean down, inches away from her face.

"Bakugo?"

"I know," Katsuki whispered. "I know very well what I'm feeling." He paused, taking a deep breath and braced himself. "I like you, Asui. But, the question is, how do _you_ feel?"

Tsuyu pursed her lips, but that didn't hide her blushing at all, even though she looked at Katsuki right in the eyes. "It's hard for me to explain… It feels like we're moving fast, so…"

Katsuki frowned, furrowing his brow as he braced himself further for her answer. "What do you mean?"

"We just met again for the first time in about a decade a week ago, and I get this gut feeling that you might've liked me. Now, here you are, confessing in my apartment, and…" Tsuyu sighed. "It's really fast, Bakugo."

Katsuki inhaled a sharp intake of breath, pursing his lips to try to refrain from showing the inner turmoil that began to grow deep inside his chest. "No, I get it. You're right." Within seconds, Katsuki backed away from Tsuyu, no longer cornering her, and he sighed. "My bad."

"I…I need time to sort out how I feel, too."

Katsuki blinked a few times before his eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Tsuyu's blush grew. "I-I said I need time to think things through. We're moving pretty fast, and—"

"Okay, hold up," Katsuki interrupted. "Are…Are you saying that you feel the same way?"

"Yes."

And just like that, Katsuki felt a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders as his heart _burst_.

"But I need time to think about it," Tsuyu added quickly. "We're moving really fast and just met again—"

"Take your time."

Tsuyu blinked.

Katsuki smirked, getting close to her again and cornering her once more before he leaned down, inches away from her face. "Just like you told me, take your time." He paused. "Am I making you uncomfortable by doing this?"

"No," Tsuyu whispered.

"We'll go at your pace. Got it?"

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow. "That's surprising to hear from someone like you."

Katsuki gave her a deadpanned look. "I swear, that smartass side of you is going to get yourself in trouble one day."

Tsuyu let out a small laugh. "You seem to be the only person bothered by it, though."

"Guess that means I'll have to punish you," Katsuki replied, smirking at her with a wanting gaze, and he resisted the urge to grin when he saw how red her cheeks became again.

"What's the punishment?"

Katsuki shrugged. "I don't know. I guess something like this."

And just like that, he kissed her, moving his lips slowly in sync with hers. It was like his dream, but _better_ because he was able to truly _kiss_ and _feel_ her.

Tsuyu never once tried to push him away and instead continued to respond eagerly, grabbing a hold of his shirt and trying to bring herself as close to him as possible.

Katsuki then pulled away, noticing the dazed look on Tsuyu's face, and with his strength, he pulled her up and set her down on the counter, ignoring her squeal in the process. When he looked at her in the eyes again, he smirked. "Looks like you enjoyed it."

Within seconds, though, Tsuyu pulled Katsuki closer and _kissed_ him again.

Katsuki was initially shocked, but hell, he wasn't going to complain. Instead, he let his arms rest at Tsuyu's hips as he kissed her again and again, doing his best to memorize her taste and scent. Suddenly, he felt her pull away, and he couldn't resist the urge to frown in response.

"Looks like you enjoyed it, too," Tsuyu said cheekily with a smile.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes at her. "You just have to be a smartass, don't you?"

Tsuyu giggled. "Yes."

"I thought you wanted time to think?"

"I do. But…I meant something like going on dates and us getting to know each other better before doing something like…kissing again."

"But you _just_ kissed me."

"Yup, because you decided to tease me, so I decided to get back at you."

" _Wow_ , okay."

Tsuyu then let out a laugh.

Katsuki couldn't help but grin at the sound of her laughter, and he leaned again to her face. "So, what do you want to do, then?"

"How about we finish our curry?" Tsuyu replied, raising an eyebrow with an amused smile. "It's probably cold by now, so we'll need to reheat it."

Katsuki gave her a deadpanned look. "You know what I meant, Asui."

"Call me Tsu or Tsuyu."

Katsuki sighed in exasperation. "Okay, _Tsuyu_ , what do you want to do? You know, like a date."

Tsuyu shrugged. "We can just watch movies at either of our places or hang out for lunch. I'm really open to anything, Bakugo, just as long as I get to spend time with you."

"Katsuki."

Tsuyu blinked in surprise.

"Call me Katsuki."

Tsuyu smiled in amusement. "Okay. Whatever you say, _Katsuki_. There. Better now?"

"Hell yeah," Katsuki whispered, liking the way his name rolled off her tongue.

Tsuyu's face began to flush again, but she managed to compose herself after clearing her throat. "So…back to curry?"

"You know, I'm _really_ liking how easily I can make you flustered—"

"Says the boy who's a lot easier to mess with."

"I'm a 26-year-old _man_ , damn it," Katsuki deadpanned.

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Do I need to kiss you again?"

"Nope," Tsuyu replied before she pecked him on the cheek and then got down from the counter after Katsuki backed away. "You proved your point already."

Katsuki narrowed his eyes at her. "You're lucky you're cute."

Tsuyu laughed in response as she headed back to the dinner table.

And just like that, Katsuki knew things between them would begin to change—for the better.


End file.
